Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to controlling lost circulation in a well and, more specifically, to lost circulation materials (LCMs).
Description of the Related Art
Various challenges are encountered during drilling and production operations of oil and gas wells. For example, fluids used in drilling, completion, or servicing of a wellbore, such as non-aqueous fluids like synthetic-based muds (SBM) and oil-based muds (OBM), can be lost to the subterranean formation while circulating the fluids in the wellbore. Such lost circulation can be encountered during any stage of operations and occurs when drilling fluid (or drilling mud) pumped into a well returns partially or does not return to the surface. While de minimis fluid loss is expected, excessive fluid loss is not desirable from a safety, an economical, or an environmental point of view. Lost circulation is associated with problems with well control, borehole instability, pipe sticking, unsuccessful production tests, poor hydrocarbon production after well completion, and formation damage due to plugging of pores and pore throats by mud particles. Lost circulation problems may also contribute to non-productive time (NPT) for a drilling operation. The severity of the lost circulation depends on the amount of fluid lost and the dimension of the lost circulation zone.